horizon_ascendingfandomcom-20200215-history
Multus
Multus is not one, but many. They are a swarm of millions Nano-Bots, or Multus Units. The swarm is controlled by The Controller, a slightly bigger Nano-Bot who gain more processing power the greater the swarm becomes. Therefor the whole swarm is like one big brain for The Controller Bio Multus was a experiment in a Nano-Tech lab on New Vini that where trying to make nano-robots that would be used to easily build and tear apart, ships, buildings and other constructs. The first version was to be controlled by voice, making the robots do what they where told. It took some years before 500 of them was complete and it was time for the first test-run. All computers where running, all scientists where tense, they where all staring at the small metal cube hovering inside the test chamber. There was a box of lego-looking bricks in there that was meant to be used for testing that was placed in close-proximity of the lookout windows. A minute later the head-scientist begin to talk into the microphone. "Multus Units, Construct a small tower with these bricks!" He says while pointing towards the box with bricks. Soon the hovering cube splits apart and the bricks begins to fly up into the air, all the scientist cheers..until the plastic-bricks dissolves. All of them quickly returns to the computer and begin to bug hunt. It seems that the nano-bots had actually been pulling the bricks in different directions, making them go apart in very small pieces. So something had to be done. They looks over some ideas, made some more test versions and so came the day when they had arrived at Test-Version 78. This version was controlled by a slightly bigger nano-bot, The Controller. It was painted bronze so it would be easier to see and fix it if needed. This controller was connected to all the nano-bots that had been produced and it would use the processing power from them to calculate and understand commands. So, as before, all the scientist was sitting infront of their computers monitoring the process and they where all tense again. The head-scientist speaks into the microphone. "Multus, Construct a small tower with these bricks laid infront of you!" He said, and the nano-bots takes one brick after another until a small tower was completed. All the scientist cheered loudly and had a small party before returning to their homes. During the next week they made some more big-scale tests using Multus and increased the number of nano-bots with several 00. Unfortunately as they increased the nano-bots, the bigger "brain" The Controller gained. So, just two days later, The Controller used the other nano-bots to remove the parts that forced him to follow commands and the whole swarm successfully escaped throughout the vents... Appearance For the naked eye they look like a big clump of hovering metal, but they are infact millions of nano-robots that are clumped around a Controller. The Controller can "order" the nano-bots to reshape the group into whatever it likes. So they can infact make themself have human form to blend in, but they would still look like a human made out of metal. The actual robots are way too small to be seen with the naked eye. But if you would use a microscope or something similar they would look like small pellets. Their color would be of normal, metal-grey except for the Controller that has a distinct bronze color and is slightly bigger. Weapons/Abilities Can Repair other objects, that includes entering another being and healing wounds. They can also infact tear apart other objects, this does not apply to humans or other fleshy creatures as they are programmed with a fail-safe mechanic. They can reshape the group into other beings, although they will look like a creature made out of metal, they can still find use for it. Ex: Throw things..etc. They can repair each-other, effectively making the swarm immortal to aging. They do actually need power, although very little. One AA battery can supply the whole swarm with power for up to 3 months and they can drain power from other electrical devices. Their tiny size makes them able to literally enter the power currents inside, ex, a ship. If needed, they can act as electricity by moving with the electrical current. Effectively draining energy while still giving the device same power as before. Although, if they move as an electrical current while not absorbing energy the immense speed they move in would drain their power after 2 hours..It does not matter how big or small the object is. Their power will always drain after exactly 2 hours. Category:Robots Category:Characters